Harry's First Words
by a-good-bit-of-magic
Summary: Story about Harry's first words, on the night he got his scar. Based off of a post I found on tumblr on jily-shipper's tumblr. This is my first story, hope you enjoy.


When James walked into the small living room, he saw his beautiful wife crying next to their son, Harry. Lately, that was all Lily had been doing. Being locked up in this housed caused a lot of stress in the family, yet, James doubted that was the reason she was crying.

As he walked in, Lily wiped her eyes and smiled at him. James sat down next to her on the floor and grabbed her hand. He looked up into her beautiful green eyes, the eyes he had fallen in love with so many years ago. He couldn't help but think about those wonderful days when he didn't have a care in the world. With the war going on now and the target on their backs, it was no wonder Lily was crying. James cried a lot lately, mostly in the nights when Harry woke him up crying himself. Trying to lighten the mood, James asked Lily what she was doing, while lightly kissing her on the forehead.

"Just playing with Harry. I think he is close to his first word!" She said with a smile and a quick squeeze of James's hand. James looked down on his beautiful son. He was the spitting image of James, except for the eyes of course, they were his mother's.

Despite what Lily had said, the only noises coming from Harry was the little mumbling he had always done. Lily sniffed once again and turned away from James.

James felt sick. He was sick of being locked up in the house. He was sick that he had to be under so much protection. He was sick that he couldn't be out there fighting with his friends. But most of all, he was sick of the way Lily was feeling.

Racking his brain of what to say, something new to say, that would somehow make Lily feel better, he thought of the perfect plan. James stood up and looked down at Lily with a mischievous smile.

"I know what would make you feel better, Lil." Lily raised her eyebrows. "Two words: dance competition." Lily snorted, but got up anyway. This was one of her and James's favorite thing to do. They would dance like morons, seeing who danced the worst until the other was laughing so hard they had to stop. It had been a while since they had done this, so Lily was excited for something to take her mind off of things. Lily walked out of the room to fetch the records.

James picked up Harry, giving him a kiss on the forehead and began walking around with him, practicing some of his dance moves. He only glanced out the window when he saw the hooded figure opening the gate. Fear shot through his body.

Lily had just walked back in when she froze, too. "Lily, take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!" Lily dropped the record, sending it flying to the floor, smashing it to pieces. She ran for Harry and looked up into James eyes, before he pleaded her to go.

"Lily, please. Go! I'll hold him off! Take care of Harry! I love you." Harry started crying from all the shouting. Lily ran upstairs and had only just gotten into the nursery when she heard the door fly open. Lily held Harry, sobbing. She ran into the room and stepped on something, snapping it into two pieces. James's wand. Lily let out a gasp and set Harry in his crib just as she heard a shout from downstairs.

"Avada Kedavra!" A thud followed with the sound of the record cracking again. Lily fell to the floor. James was dead. James, her James. Footsteps on the stairs woke Lily back up and she leaned over by Harry."

"Mummy and Daddy love you so much, Harry. You are so loved." Lily's tears were only duplicated at the sight of the tears filling Harry's eyes. "Daddy loved you so much. He loved us so much, Harry."

"Dada?" Lily let out a sob and replied to her only son.

"Yes, Harry, Daddy loved you so much. And so do I." It was then that the door burst open and Lily saw Voldemort staring at her, with his wand in his hand, pointing at her son.

"Move aside," said the high, cold voice. Lily remained still, only standing to cover Harry better. "Don't be a fool! Get away from the boy!"

"No!" Lily shouted, ready to protect Harry from Voldemort.

"Avada Kedavra!" Lily fell to the floor. Her red hair, strewn across the floor. Her once beautiful green eyes, so full of light, now glazed over, stared into the darkness, never to lay eyes on her son or husband again.


End file.
